


Hesitation Waltz by cranialaccessory [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Dancing, Drama, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Hesitation Waltz by cranialaccessory read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: “I hope you don’t take this the wrong way,” Dorian said, “but I’ve been preparing for this role my entire life. You, on the other hand, seem far less capable of convincing anyone that you’re in love with anyone, much less me.”<br/>Klaus and Dorian have to pretend to be married for a case. It goes about as well as can be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation Waltz by cranialaccessory [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hesitation Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809601) by [cranialaccessory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranialaccessory/pseuds/cranialaccessory). 



**Title** : Hesitation Waltz  
**Author** : cranialaccessory  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : From Eroica with Love  
**Character** : Klaus/Dorian  
**Rating** : Teen and up audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : “I hope you don’t take this the wrong way,” Dorian said, “but I’ve been preparing for this role my entire life. You, on the other hand, seem far less capable of convincing anyone that you’re in love with anyone, much less me.”  
Klaus and Dorian have to pretend to be married for a case. It goes about as well as can be expected.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2809601)  
**Length** 02:17:16  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Hesitation%20Waltz%20cranialaccessory%20%20.mp3.zip)


End file.
